The Mystery of the Diary
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Draco looses his diary. Who could have taken it? Harry gets a mysterious little book from Myrtle. Could it be Draco’s diary or is it something else entirely? SLASH-DMHP-DRACO/HARRY. DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ. Complete Rating for last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and the Mystery of the Diary._

_Summary: Draco Looses his diary. Who could have taken it? Harry gets a mysterious little book from Myrtle. Could it be Draco's diary or is it something else entirely?_

_Rating: T for language (I have a dirty mouth when talking and typing), rating may go up_

_Pairing: Draco/Harry, more may follow not sure._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. I'm not making money._

_A/n: This is just something that a plot bunny dropped by. Review and let me know what you think so far. I have the first 2 chapters done they are both written like this (first person) but I think I am going to switch to third because I'm having a hard time explaining what I want and if I keep it up like this then I think it's going to be like 30 or 40 chapters long and I don't want that. You guys will loose interest and I'll get sick of writing but let me know what you think of the plot so far and then I'll decide if I want to write more or what not. _

_Okay everyone enjoy!_

**DMDMDMDM**

Draco's POV

Okay. I am officially screwed! I lost my diary. Actually I didn't lose it; someone took it. I always put it in the same place. I've been hiding it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because no one else goes in there. At least I didn't think anyone went in there. Obviously someone does because it is not there. Normally, I wouldn't care, since it has a spell on it and I can just buy another one. However spells can be cracked and what I've been writing about in it is a certain raven-haired, green-eyed boy and I can't risk anyone finding it. I have to find it. Myrtle won't tell me who took it. She says she doesn't know but I can tell she does. If only I could grab her, I would shake it out of her. Merlin, what am I going to do?

**HPHPHPHP**

Harry's POV

I wonder if this thing works like Tom Riddle's diary. Myrtle told me she'd found this book in her bathroom and thought she should hand it over to me because of what happened in second year. I think she is hiding something though. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do with it. I've tried every spell, charm, and counter curse I can think of. I asked Hermione to help. This is how that went:

Me: 'Mione do you think you can lift the spell on this?

Hermione: Why would you want me to?

Me: So I can read it.

Hermione: After what happened in second year? I think you should take it to Dumbledore.

Needless to say she wouldn't help. Now, what am I going to do?

**MMMMMMMM**

Myrtle's POV

Oh, I hope this works. I'm sick of those boys moping around my bathroom. That's my job. They were brave enough to face Voldy and kill him together but they don't have enough courage to tell each other their feelings. I'm so sick of them talking to me about the other one. And no matter how much I tell them just to tell the other one instead of me they just say they can't, that the other one doesn't care about them that way. I would just do it myself if they hadn't made me promise to keep it a secret. I have to think of my next step. What am I going to do?

_**ANANANAN**_

_Tell me what you all think. Should I write more? Should I delete it? Is it okay if I change to third person later on? Read and review._

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta-ed:** _Hito Me Bore (any mistakes are mine alone)_

DMDMDMDM

Draco's POV

It's been three days, and I still can't find it. I know Myrtle is hiding something now. I caught her talking to Hermione.

Heh. I'm still not sure what possessed me to start calling her that.

Anyway, I saw them chatting away in the hallway while I was on my way the library. I was a little curious, because Myrtle said she never leaves her bathroom unless it has something to do with Harry.

When I saw Myrtle chatting away with Hermione, I could feel my blood pressure increase a few points. Myrtle was the only one who knew of my feelings for Potter.

It was a little aggravating, the way she found out. It certainly wasn't because I told her. She saw me drawing one day. I'd seen Potter sitting out by the lake after lunch. He looked so peaceful and handsome. I couldn't get the image off my mind so I was drawing it. I can draw quite well, though no one but my mother knows that.

Anyway, Myrtle asked me, quite bluntly if I do say so myself, if I fancied him too.

That girl has no manors, but I digress.

As I mentioned, Myrtle came up to me and asked me rather frankly if I fancied Harry as well. I was unable to answer in my usual articulate manor, (how appalling…), but she took me completely off guard.

She took my vague stutters as a "yes," and continued on in her typical Myrtle musings.

"You do, don't you? Oh! He'll be so…"

As she was about to finish her statement, I decided that then would be the right time to interject before she ruined my life forever. I couldn't have her tell Potter my true feelings. It wasn't right…it wasn't the right time…

"You mustn't tell him! Not under any circumstances!" I'll go ahead and admit my pleading wasn't the sort of thing a Malfoy would do, but I was desperate.

After a moment of hesitation, Myrtle agreed. She wouldn't say a single word.

I thought things were final after that moment, but now, with Myrtle chatting away with Hermione, I don't know what to think. As I saw them, I decided to cut in. At the very least, I could stop them from possibly discussing my feelings toward Potter further.

As I came up to them, Myrtle looked up in a start and muttered something else to Hermione. The small glace she directed at me unnerved me a little as she disappeared into the wall. I looked at Hermione, just to see if her expression revealed anything. She just shifted the books she carried in her arms, and walked off.

HGHGHGHG

Hermione's POV

Oh My! That was so close. Myrtle wanted to talk to me about Harry and Draco. I've known since sixth year that the Harry fancies Draco but didn't say anything because of the war with Voldemort and because I wanted him to tell me himself. We were best friends after all, and if he couldn't tell me a silly little thing like a crush, then something needed to be done about it.

Myrtle asked me about the book Harry had asked me to take a spell off of and begged me to lift it.

Before I could answer, Draco showed up. She rapidly sputtered that he couldn't find out that Harry had the book no matter what, and then said she'd explain it more when she had more time before disappearing into the wall. That left me to deal with Draco. I imagined silence was the best way to handle it. If I didn't say anything, there would be nothing for him to question.

But I think Draco isn't the type to buy that sort of thing. He looked at me suspiciously, but I decided not to respond. I really didn't want him asking too many questions that I couldn't or shouldn't be answering. I'll have to avoid Draco.

And then, there was still the conversation with Myrtle…

MMMMMMMM

Myrtle's POV

Phew!

That was close! Draco could have heard what we were talking about. I don't think he knows for sure, but I'm sure he's suspicious.

But it was worth it. I needed to talk to Hermione. Luckily, I found out Hermione knew a little about the situation already. She figured out ages ago that Harry fancied Draco, but we both know neither of the two boys knew they like the other. Hermione told me Harry wanted her to remove the protection spell. She had refused, and I needed to give her my reason for removing it. However, before I could reveal my plan, Draco appeared. I hope she will cave to Harry's request and do it on her own. I don't know when I'll have the chance to talk to her alone again, what with Draco lurking about.

He's either got a tracking spell on me or he's especially good at finding out where I am at exactly what time.

I didn't know he could cast a spell like that on a ghost…

I need to find some time to speak to Hermione…alone!

HPHPHPHP

Harry's POV

Well I'd like to know what changed Hermione's mind about the protection spell. When she came up to me, she mumbled something about Myrtle, but she didn't say anything specific, or at least anything I could understand.

Well, I'm not going to question her about it. She might just put the spell back on the diary if I look a gift horse in the mouth.

So, I have the thing in my hands now, free for my reading, and I'm actually rather worried now. All of his entries are about me.

_Only _me_._

_May 2- I'm finally out of the hospital. My left leg was broken, my right ankle was broken, I dislocated my left shoulder, and I had numerous bumps and bruises. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. I still can't believe I'm finally safe. It's rather hard to believe, even though I saw him die with my own eyes. But with one dire situation taken care of, another one quickly replaced it. _

_I think that I am in love with Harry Potter._

_I know I shouldn't even like him because he's a guy too but I can't help it. We've been through so much together and some where along the way I fell for him. And I fell hard._

I couldn't believe my eyes as I read his entry. I sat there, reading it over and over, trying to make sense of it, and wondering if it was some kind of joke. Who on earth would have a crush on me like this?

Since the owner's name wasn't on the entry, I decided to do a bit of digging. I know it was wrong to go snooping through someone's diary, and moreover try to find out who it was that was writing about me, but I needed to know.

I did a bit of research to see how many people were let out of the infirmary on or around May 2nd. I narrowed down the list a little based on a few clues the Diary itself gave me. The handwriting was definitely male. The print wasn't dreadful, but it lacked the fluidity and generally curly manner of a girl's script.

Then it was time to construct the list. I tried to remember all of the boys I'd had met or were at least acquainted with well enough, and started to narrow down the list. I eliminated a few boys I knew, like Ron, who was head over heals for Hermione, and Bill who was already married to Fleur. I deleted a few others, like Remus and Flitwick, because they weren't there when Voldemort died. So that left

_Blaise Zabini  
Charlie Weasley  
Collin Creevy  
Dean Thomas  
Draco Malfoy  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Gregory Goyle  
Justin Finch-Fletchly  
Neville Longbottom  
Oliver Wood  
Seamus Finnegan  
Severus Snape  
Terry Boot  
Theodore Nott  
Vincent Crabbe_

I had to say, for most of them, it wouldn't be too much of a shame if the diary belonged to them, but I seriously hope it isn't Collin.

I'm sure reading more of the diary will unlock more clues. I'd rather shorten the list a little bit before I go around asking questions.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: this next chapter is mostly in third person. I can write this way better and add more details about what's going on. Anything that's in italics is either the diary entries or a person's thoughts._

HPHPHPHP

It was late, almost past curfew, and Harry sat in the library reading some entries in the diary. He was hoping there were more clues as to who the person could be.

_May 3- Today wasn't that eventful. Classes were as boring as usual. McGonagall droned on and on about transfigurations. Professor Snape taught us a potion that was really easy. Flitwick… well… let me just say, Neville still can't make things float. I did notice that Harry never came to any meal today. I kept checking over at the Gryffindor table and he never came in to the Great Hall. I hope everything is alright and he isn't in trouble or sick._

_May 4- I found out what was wrong with Harry. Some first-years were helping clean up the grounds and one of them found Hedwig, Harry's owl, dead under some of the fallen marble slabs. She had gone missing since the battle, and Harry was really upset about it. From what I gathered from a conversation Hermione and Seamus had, Harry was so upset he couldn't even look at food. I wish I could go and comfort him. I hate knowing that he's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it._

_May 13- I haven't had the time to write in what seems like forever. We have been so busy with classes and fixing up Hogwarts that when I get back to my room all I can do it collapse from exhaustion. The headmaster announced we are going to begin Quidditch. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will be playing this Friday. I don't know who will be playing the winning team because Dumbledore has not announced it yet. Our team is much better than both of them so it doesn't matter if we play next or not, they will probably lose either way. The games will be a good distraction from all the things going on right now and I'll get to see Harry play. He's amazing and fast. I just love to see him play and practice because he seems to enjoy it so much and he's looks just so gorgeous when he flies. _

If he had found the diary before defeating Voldemort then Harry would have assumed right away that it wasn't a Gryffindor, but because of the new house unity it could have been a Gryffindor that was just sitting at another table. Harry knew the guy couldn't be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw because of the May thirteenth entry, but realized that he couldn't cross off anyone who played on the Gryffindor team because they could still watch him even if they were on the same team.

After Harry reread the entries a second time he crossed out a few names. Seamus was the first to go because the writer talked about listening in on a conversation that he was having. Fred, George, and Oliver no longer took or taught classes. Though Charlie did help Hagrid teach _Care of Magical Creatures, _he wasn't associated with any Quidditch teams and Harry knew he didn't refer to Gryffindor as his team anymore. Also, Justin and Terry were in Ravenclaw.

This left the list as follows: _(1)_

_Blaise Zabini  
Colin Creevey  
Dean Th__omas  
Draco Malfoy  
Gregory Goyle  
Theodore Nott  
Vincent Crabbe_

Harry looked at his watch after crossing off the names and realized that it was past curfew and he was going to get into big trouble if he didn't get out of the library and back to the Gryffindor tower soon. On his way past one of the empty classrooms he thought he heard talking, but when he stopped and listened he didn't hear anything more so assumed that he had been hearing things and continued on to the tower.

HGMMHGMM

Hermione and Myrtle were sitting and floating in an empty classroom on the fifth floor. Hermione wasn't too happy that she was sneaking around after curfew but it was the only time that they could make sure Draco wasn't around.

"Okay Myrtle, why did you want me to lift the spell, and why couldn't Draco know about it?"

"Well… Draco couldn't know that I wanted you to lift the curse because it's his diary and I wanted you to lift it so that we can get him and Harry together."

"Get them…? You mean Draco likes Harry too?"

"Yeah," Myrtle giggled. She couldn't believe she'd been right. Hermione, the smartest girl at Hogwarts, hadn't noticed that Draco liked Harry back and Myrtle found that kind of funny.

"Alright, how do you plan on getting them together?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was hoping that Harry would figure it out by himself and then just confront Draco. However, I'm not sure he would confront him even if he knew his feelings were returned because he'd read Draco's diary."

"You're right. Harry probably won't just because he found out by reading the diary, but for now why don't we just leave them alone. Let Draco sweat some more and see if Harry can figure it out. If Harry can't or if he won't talk to Draco then we can think of something to do."

"That sounds… shhh!" Myrtle whispered. "I think someone is out in the hall."

She and Hermione froze for a moment, both feared that it was Draco but Hermione was also concerned that maybe it was a teacher coming to punish her for being out.

After a few minutes, they heard footsteps falling away from the classroom.

"I think I better get going. Just in case," Hermione said softly.

"Alright, we can meet later on if we need a plan to get them together."

ANANANAN

_(1) I had the list on my computer and made it look all cool with the names crossed out but you know stupid fanfic it wouldn't let me do it so when Harry crosses out names I'll just delete them instead. Sorry girls and guys (if there are any out there)._


	4. Chapter 4

_**BETA-ED:**__ the great MaryJane Weasley_

DMDMDMDM

A week went by and Draco still didn't have a clue about where his diary had disappeared to.

He'd managed to find were Hermione and Myrtle where meeting three days ago, but arrived too late and didn't hear anything except them say goodbye. On top of that, on his way back down to the dungeons he'd run into Professor Snape, and although he was the Professor's favorite student and godson, he still didn't go easy on him for being out after curfew. Snape gave him two weeks worth of detention for that.

Draco found himself watching Potter more often since his journal had gone missing. He thought it was stupid. He shouldn't be looking at him at all. The person who had found the journal would most likely have removed the spell by now and would be looking for someone who paid a lot of attention to the Gryffindor, but Draco just couldn't stop himself.

He had contacted his mother and she sent him a new book. It was actually better then the last one because it was charmed in such a way that the only person who could read it was the writer. This way, if it got into the wrong hands, there was no spell that would allow anyone else to read it unless the owner wished them to. It also had a tracking spell that could be activated if it went missing. His mother had added that neat little spell when he'd explained to her why he needed a new journal.

Harry was sitting with Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table. They were bent over a book. Draco knew Harry had been having trouble in History of Magic and Granger just about refused to help him anymore so he assumed that Harry had gotten the odd girl to help him with it.

LLLLLLLL

Luna's POV

_Oh, I love puzzles. Harry came to me and said he needed to know if Theodore Nott or Colin stayed over the summer. __He said that I would be able to ask them and not get the two of them suspicious but wouldn't tell me why they would be suspicious nor why he wanted to know. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't know if Colin was here or not. I mean, he is in his house and all. Harry said he couldn't remember if he was there or not. I think the garffnuffels are making him forget things._

_I told Harry that I know Colin hadn't stayed because he was my boyfriend and we broke up just before he went home. When I asked him why he wanted to know if they were there or not and he said it was a mystery and I would be a lot of help if I could find out for him. Harry's acting a little weird but I think that has to do with the garffnuffels (1). I will need to make him a protection necklace to protect him from them. I'll need to make the necklace fast so I can protect poor Harry. _

_I asked Theo if he had stayed over the summer and he said that it wasn't any of my business but he had returned home because he needed to help his parents. Theo said that their houses had been attacked by Death Eaters when Voldemort had found out they were actually on the Headmaster's side and it had to be fixed up. I know the nargles are the ones that did it and just made it look like the death eaters had and I told him so, but he just laughed and walked away. Oh well, he'll figure it out and then he won't be laughing anymore._

_Anyway, I have to remember to tell Harry that Theo didn't stay. I think he'll be happy. I'll give him the protection necklace then too._

ANANANAN

_(1) Garfnuffels are something that my mother came up with for me they are fuzzy little snails with spikes for tails according to her_

_A/n: I had a hard time writing about Luna so let me know if it was okay or not._


	5. Chapter 5

_**BETA-ED:**__ the amazingly helpful, MaryJane Weasley_

HPHPHPHP

Harry had been reading the diary for almost a month now. He would pick it up when there wasn't much else to do and read a few entries. It was almost Christmas and he still didn't know who the person was. He wished he had figured it by now but he was already on the end of July entries and had only crossed out two more names: Colin's and Theo's because they hadn't stayed for the summer, but apparently the writer had.

He'd taken a few minutes to himself to read some more since Hermione and Ron needed some time to themselves and there wasn't anything else for him to do so he'd gone up to the dormitory and pulled the diary out of his trunk. He was currently lying on his stomach on his bed with the open diary, name list, and self-inking quill.

_July 28- We were cleaning up some fallen debris near the owlery, when we found a nest of snakes. Everyone was freaking out. As we were all trying to get away from them I noticed Harry staring at them and it looked like he was talking, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. That's when I remembered he's a Parselmouth. I got a little closer so I could hear him but not to close that he would notice. OMG, I love it when he talks like that. It _**so**_ turns me on. I wanted to just jump him right there. He was being so brave just standing there not moving. I mean even if he could talk to them it doesn't mean they wouldn't attack. I feel like such a coward! That must be the reason why I'm in Slytherin. I can talk my way out of anything, I can plan and scheme like there's no tomorrow but I'm a freaking scaredy-cat. I hope if I ever get the courage to tell Harry, (which I doubt I will) or if he finds out, he won't mind that I'm a wimp most of the time._

Harry was ecstatic this was the break he had been looking for. The person was in Slytherin and he remembered there had only been five Slytherins helping the day they had found the snakes. Pansy had never been on the list and Theodore and Snape had already been eliminated. This meant he could now narrow the list down to two names.

_Blaise Zabini  
Draco Malfoy_

He was good friends with Blaise and Harry knew he liked guys. Blaise was also one of the few who knew that Harry liked guys too. He knew he could just ask Blaise about the diary and without him getting mad, so Harry decided to ask him the next day before potions. If it wasn't Blaise's then he may even be able to tell him if it was Malfoy's, if it wasn't one of theirs he didn't know whose it could be.

Right now he needed to get to sleep. At some point while he had been reading and such, his roommates had come in and gone to bed. Casting a quick _tempus_ spell on his bedside clock told him it was one in the morning. Harry pulled on some pajamas and snuggled into bed. He fell asleep much easier than he had in a while. He was close to finding out who the writer was, and though he may not admit it to anyone else he could admit to himself that he hoped with all his heart that it was Draco. Harry fell asleep thinking of the blond Slytherin.

DMDMDMDM

Draco sat in Potions class waiting for the other seventh-year students to arrive. He still wasn't sure how Potter, Weasley, and Longbottom had managed to get 'O' in their N.E.W.T.s, so that they were allowed back into Snape's Advanced Potions class. He had to admit that ever since they had killed Voldemort, Snape had been nicer to the students, and the three boys seemed to do much better, if fact, Longbottom hadn't blown up a cauldron yet.

The sound of Blaise's voice drifted into the classroom and Draco turned to greet his fellow Slytherin. He noticed immediately that he wasn't alone. He was standing just outside the door talking to none other then Harry Potter. Draco's eyes quickly swept over the boys appearance as they always did.

He noticed Harry was holding a small leather book. Suddenly, his breath quickened. The book was his diary… his stolen diary.

_Harry was the one who took it?_ Draco thought. _How could he? Why would he do that? It obviously didn't belong to him. How could he just take something that wasn't his, and hold on to it. He could have at least taken it to a teacher. I can't believe he would do something like that. It is wrong. He thinks that just because he's the Savior he can get away with anything. Well, I think NOT!_

Draco was now royally pissed off. Standing, he picked up his bag and stocked over to the two boys. Calling out as he did.

"POTTER!"

"Draco?" Harry was confused Draco hadn't used his last name with that tone of voice since they defeated Voldemort.

"Don't Draco me! How could you steal something that wasn't yours?"

"Excuse me? I don't know…"

"Don't even! You knew perfectly well that that was mine," he said pointing to the book in Harry's arms.

"This?" Harry said holding it up. "This is yours? This is really yours?"

"Yes you asshole! Give it back to me now," Draco snatched the book from Harry's grasp so fast the other boy didn't have time to react and even attempt to stop Draco from taking it. "I hate you! I didn't think you capable of stealing someone else's property but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I, Potter. You think you can do what ever you want just because you're the Savior, the Boy-Who- Bloody- Lived? Well you can't! " Draco spat out before rushing off down the dungeon corridor.

HPHPHPHP

Harry watched as Draco fled. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

"What was that?" he said turning to Blaise, hoping he would have an explanation. He had just walked up to the Slytherin and was about to ask him about the journal when Draco had come up and flipped out without giving him the chance to explain.

"Um… from the way Draco just reacted I'd say you were the one who stole his diary."

"Stole it? No, Myrtle gave it to me because she though it might be dangerous. She didn't want second year to happen again."

"Why didn't you take it to Dumbledore?"

"Well I was going to but…"

"But what Harry?"

"Hermione took the concealing spell off of it and I kinda read it." Harry said sheepishly.

"And you didn't think to turn it over when you found out it was someone's personal journal?"

"I… um… When I found out that it was about me I just… I wanted to know who it was. The person seemed to like me because of me, not because I'm the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Ah. Harry, why did you want to talk to me?"

"I've read enough to narrow it down to three people and thought you could help me. Now I know it is Draco's though."

"Who else did you suspect?"

"You."

"Huh? You actually thought it was me? Haven't you seen me making out with Pansy lately? Blaise laughed

"Well actually no i haven't. I actually hoped I would be..." Harry trailed off nervously.

"Who? You don't mean me?"

"No."

"Draco." It wasn't a question but Harry nodded in agreement anyway. "You need apologize to him and explain why you did what you did. I would do it soon because the longer you wait the angrier he'll be.

"Where would he have gone?"

"He probably went to his Head boy room. It is three portraits down from the Common room. The password is emerald hearts."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," Blaise called after him. "Oh, and Harry."

"Yes?" Harry stopped and turned to the Slytherin.

"Hurt him and know that I know curses that can't be tracked back to me."

Harry grinned, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. I would expect nothing less if I do."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: **__this chapter has strong language. You are warned. Also Draco is going to be extremely OOC by the end of this chapter._

_**Beta-ed:** by the amazing and wonderful MaryJane Weasley. All other mistakes are mine._

* * *

Harry walked at a snail's pace towards the Slytherin common room and Draco. His mind was racing. Harry was ecstatic that it really was Draco's diary, but he knew that it had been wrong to read it. He'd been so happy that someone could like him for who he was on the inside, and not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived, that he'd not really thought it over. Hermione had been right. He should have just taken the damn thing to Dumbledore.

Finally he found himself at the Slytherins' common room. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before counting three portraits down and quietly saying the password. He was determined to apologize and explain everything to Draco. As the painting opened, his ears were bombarded with yelling. Apparently, Draco was really pissed.

"I can't believe that fucking Gryffindor stole my diary. I bloody hate him!" At this, a marble statue went flying across the room and hit the stone wall on the other side, shattering to dust on impact. Harry winced and was glad that it hadn't been aimed at him. "I didn't even think the asshole had it in him. How could he just take it? Ugh, I'm so sick of him thinking he can do whatever he wants whenever he bloody wants. I though the jackass had changed, but apparently bloody not! He's still the same bloody Gryffindor. The Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Blooding-Fucking-Die-Already!" Draco was screaming at the empty room with his back to the portal, so he didn't notice Harry standing there.

Harry couldn't believe how much the last thing Draco said hurt him. He'd heard most of the Death Eaters say it, but never Draco.

"Do you really wish that I would die?" Harry asked almost too quietly for Draco to hear him. The blond spun around at the boy's voice and stood speechless for a moment, but only a moment.

"You know what, I do. I hate you. How could you do that? How could you steal my diary, and then keep it for so long? And how the bloody hell did you get in here? You don't fucking belong in here."

"Blaise told me how to get here and gave me the password."

"He did what?! Oh, I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he did that! He's is such a bloody traitor."

"Draco," Harry interrupted. "I want to explain…"

"One, don't you ever call me Draco again, Potter," the sneer with which Draco used to say his name made Harry flinch. "And two, there is nothing to explain. You are a fucking thief and I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Stay away from me you freak. Get the hell out! NOW!" Draco shoved Harry out the portrait hole backwards then slammed it in his face. He turned around and slammed himself back against the closed painting. He could hear Harry mumbling outside.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was yours. I… I won't go anywhere near you anymore. I'll do as you ask. I promise." Draco thought he felt a surge of magic as Harry mumbled, but it was so quick he didn't think it was anything. Soon he heard Harry's footsteps getting further away.

_Good riddance. _Draco thought. _I won't have to deal with the insufferable git anymore._

Once he was sure that Harry had gone, he left his quarters in search of a traitorous Slytherin. He found him sitting in the common room reading was looked like a Muggle novel.

"How could you tell him how to get into my room?!" Draco shrieked, making Blaise, and the other occupants of the room, jump. All eyes turned on the pissed blond but he didn't care who heard him right there and then. All he cared about what beating the crap out of Blaise. Draco grabbed the front of Blaise's robes and dragged him to a standing position. "Well, answer me."

"Because the two of you needed to talk." Blaise answered calmly, not reacting in anyway to being yelled at or yanked around.

"Talk? TALK?! I don't want to talk to that git! He's stole my bloody diary. STOLE IT! If I hadn't found him with it he probably wouldn't have given it back." Draco snapped, his voice getting louder with each word. "You know how I feel, what if he had read it, huh? Thank Merlin he didn't but what if he had."

"How do you know he didn't?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"What? You… you don't mean…" Draco stuttered quietly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. He told me while we were talking."

"Ugh, I can't believe him. Not only does he take it but he reads it so he can have blackmail on me. Sometimes I wonder how that bloody git didn't end up on Slytherin."

"Who said anything about blackmail?"

"Well that's the only reason he would read it." Draco was finally calming down and let go of Blaise who slumped on to the couch behind him. "Besides, why was he talking to you about it?"

"Maybe he read it so he could find out whose it was. Harry narrowed it down to two people. That's what we were talking about when you came out of the classroom."

"There's no way he could have known it was mine, I wrote it so that no one could if it was found. I was careful."

"That may be, but now he knows it's yours."

"Bloody Git, I hate him. Wait. Why in all the hells was he talking to you about it?"

"Because I was one of the ones he had it narrowed down to and he figured if it wasn't mine then he could have me talk to you about it."

"Whatever, he probably just wanted to know if it was yours so that he could let you down easily. Now that he knows its mine, he's going to tell the whole school is going to know I'm a poof. He and his little friends will get a kick out of Draco Malfoy the poof being in love with the straight Harry Bloody Potter."

"Did Harry say he would tell anyone about it? And who said he was straight?"

"Well… he didn't really say anything. I yelled at him and then threw him out of my room." Draco sat next to the other Slytherin. The rest of the room returned to their activities when there clearly wasn't going to be a fight. "And how couldn't he be straight? He's got more girls around him than I do."

"First, just because half the school's female population follows him around doesn't mean he wants them to, and second, you yelled at him? You didn't let him apologize or anything?"

"No," was the only thing Draco said. He couldn't believe that Harry was gay. It just didn't seem real to him.

"Why not?"

"I… I was angry with him about taking my diary and then showing up in my room. Is he really gay?"

"Yes, he told me so over the summer."

"Why would he tell you? Why didn't he say anything to me, or Ron or Hermione?"

"He was afraid of the way Ron would react, Harry knew that if he told Hermione she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret from Ron and you two were only just becoming friends. Besides, he couldn't really deny that he was."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you remember when the five of us, you, me, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Pansy went to the Muggle club in London over the summer just to hang out." Draco nodded that he did. "Well… I caught him making out with a Muggle out behind the club, a _male_ Muggle."

Draco stared at the space in front of him, "So he's got a boyfriend that no one knows about." His face was a mix between jealousy and longing.

"From what Harry said it was a one-time thing only." Blaise smirked and continued. "Oddly enough the Muggle looked an awful lot like you."

"M… me?"

"Yes. Draco why don't you go talk to him? Explain to him that you were just upset, let him explain why he did what he did."

"I told him…"

"You told him what?"

"That I hated him, never wanted to see him again, and…"

"And…" Blaise prompted after Draco was silent for a few moments.

"And that I wanted him dead."

"Then just tell him you didn't mean it. You were angry."

"After I pushed him out the door… he said he would never come near me again like I asked."

"So he knows you're angry just go talk to him."

"He promised he wouldn't come near me."

"Then go to him."

"You don't understand Blaise…"

"Then make me understand, Draco."

Draco turned towards the Slytherin with unshed tears.

"He made a promise… he's never broken a promise… if I try to go near him he'll walk away no matter what I say to him."

"Oh, Draco, you are over exaggerating. By morning this will all blow over. You'll see," he said, pulling the blond into his arms. Draco started to sob into Blaise's chest.

"No it won't. He'll never come near me again."

"Shh, everything will be fine." Blaise rocked the boy gently to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Beta by the great MaryJane Weasley_

Chapter 7

Harry lay in bed looking at nothing but the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all and was worried about going to breakfast. Hermione and Ron were currently sitting on either side of him looking extremely worried. He knew it was time to tell them everything. Sitting up, he looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"I have something to tell both of you and I don't want you to get upset."

"We won't Harry." Ron assured him.

"I'm gay."

"We know." Hermione giggled. "We've known that for a while. That's what you wanted to tell us? That's what's making you seem like the world has ended."

"Ah, no. Um, this might take a while."

"We have all day, it's Saturday" Ron said.

"Okay. Well, I've had a crush on someone for a while. Now I don't want you to get mad…"

"I know you like Malfoy," Ron stated so bluntly both Harry and Hermione starred at him.

"You… you know?" Hermione stuttered.

"I'm not as stupid as I look, 'Mione."

"Ah, no, no you're not," Harry commented. "Anyway, that book I have been reading."

"The one I took the spell off of?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, that one. Well it's Draco's diary. I didn't know it was his until yesterday before Potions."

"That's why you two weren't in class." Hermione stated.

"Yes, He found out I had it and flipped. Blaise told me where to find him and the password. When I got there he was yelling and was pretty upset. He said he wished I was dead."

"Oh, Harry, he was just upset, it will be fine," Hermione soothed in her motherly voice as the boys usually described it.

"There's more," the golden boy interrupted. "He told me to get out and stay away from him."

"That's still…" Ron began.

"I promised I wouldn't go near him."

"Then we can just wait it out a few days and then go talk to him," Hermione tried to reason with the raven-haired boy.

"Iusedmymagictosealthepromise," he mumbled all at once.

"What did you say Harry?"

"I used my magic to seal the promise," he repeated more clearly. "I can't go near him."

"YOU WHAT?" Hermione screamed. "What were you thinking?"

"He hates me, and doesn't want to see me again. I figured it was a good idea at the time," Harry explained. "Is there anyway to break it?"

"I don't know," was the only answer Hermione had. "Tell me exactly how you did it."

"Well I'm not really sure. I just said, 'I won't go anywhere near you anymore. I promise.' Then I released my magic to seal it. That's all I remember."

"Are you sure that's exactly how you said it."

"Pretty sure."

"Then I don't know how we can get around it. That's pretty specific."

" 'Mione what am I going to do?"

"Let's go to breakfast and then to the library. Maybe I can find something."

"Alright."

DMDMDMDM

Draco was dreading breakfast. If it wasn't for Blaise then he would have stayed in bed all day. As the two boys walked into the Great Hall Draco immediately searched the Gryffindor table for Harry. Taking a deep breath he made his way towards the wonder boy to apologize for his behavior.

"Oh shit," Harry whispered to his friends.

"What?" Hermione looked at him with confusion clearly on her face.

"Draco's coming this way and I can already feel the pull… or push rather, of the spell," Harry explained. "I have to go it's not going to let me stay."

"Alright, do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked his best friend.

"No, it's fine. You stay and eat. I'll meet you in Potions."

Harry thanked Merlin that Draco was on the opposite side of the table as he was. If Draco had been coming straight at him, Harry knew he would have had to retreat behind the head table. That would have brought up questions from people that he didn't want to answer right now. As it was, the pressure the bond made as he walked by him, even on the other side of the table, was almost unbearable.

Draco watched Harry has he got up and almost ran by him to get out of the Great Hall. Sighing he made his way back to the Slytherin table.

_This is going to be a lot more work than I thought. _Draco thought to himself, a little confused that Harry would take the promise so far as to get up and leave if Draco went near him. _He really isn't going to be near me anymore, is he?_

Blaise raised his eyebrows as Potter left the Great Hall. _Something is fishy about the way he just up and left like that._


	8. Chapter 8

Beta-ed by: the amazing and talented MaryJane Weasley. all other mistakes are mine!

**Chapter 8**

BZBZBZBZ

Blaise knew the only place to find Granger alone, and most likely some answers about what happened at breakfast, was the library, or so he thought. When he went to find her between classes he didn't find her alone. Weasel and Harry sat with her at her usual table. To his surprise, Myrtle floated near by. Deciding that now wasn't the best time to interrupt them he left to find Draco.

HPHGRWM

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with the floating Myrtle in the Library discussing what Myrtle had been up to.

"Alright Myrtle, what's going on? Why did you want to talk to us?" Harry questioned the ghost floating next to his right shoulder.

"Actually Harry I wanted to talk to you. Hermione already knows and I figured Ron would come anyway."

"Knows what?"

"That I gave you the diary knowing full well that it was Draco's, asked Hermione to take the spell off, and set up the entire thing because I wanted to get you and Draco together."

"Myrtle, do you even know how much trouble you have caused?" Harry asked angrily.

"Yes, that is why I'm here Harry. Hermione told me about the promise and I want to help you."

"I think you have been enough help for now." Looking at Myrtle he quickly added, "But if you really want to help maybe you can help us do the research?"

"Of course Harry, but I can't actually hold and open books."

"No, but you can help us find the books Hermione says might help us. And that way we can spend more time reading and less time searching."

"I can do that!" the ghost exclaimed enthusiastically.

DMBZDMBZ

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room staring off into space, wondering what he could do to get Harry to at least listen to him, when Blaise came bustling into the room.

"I know how to make Potter listen to you," Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"How? He won't even come near me, let alone stand around and listen to me run my mouth."

"You can send him a Christmas present."

"What does that have to do with getting him to listen to me, you idiot?"

"Well if you will let me explain without biting my head off you will know."

"Fine, I'll listen. What is your plan?"

"Well, if you send him something that means a lot to him it might soften him up, and if you send a note that explains how you feel and that you want to try and work things out then maybe he'll come around."

"Okay genius, what exactly do I get him? I don't exactly know much about him, now do I?"

"Ah, but I have been talking to him for a while now so I do, and I know just the thing that will help him. All you need to do is contact your father."

"My father? Please do explain. Harry can't stand my father, even after he was proven to be a spy for Dumbledore."

"You remember the day we went 'exploring' in your attic?"

"Yeah, we found all kinds of photos and portraits, but what does…?"

"You remember that portrait that your father found us with. He said he was going to burn it because he didn't want it in his house."

"Yes," Draco said simply.

"From what I know Harry would very much appreciate it because he doesn't have much of anything as a reminder of him."

"Which means that Harry would really like that portrait of him?"

"Exactly."

"Well I better get writing then. Hopefully, dad didn't burn it like he said he was going to."

"I don't think your mother would have allowed that. She may love your father, but she loved her family first, even if they weren't what would be considered the best."

"Do you really think this will work?" Draco asked Blaise as he sat down to start the letter to his parents.

"Yes, now write, and don't forget to ask if you can stay for Christmas. This will all be a waste if you won't even be here."

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hello, how are you both doing? I miss you a lot, and look forward to seeing you soon. I'm writing for two reasons, the first being that I would like to stay at school for Christmas vacation. I know I normally come home for the holidays, but as this is my last year at Hogwarts, I would like to stay here and enjoy the castle, as it might be the last time I get to see it decorated and such._

_The second reason for this letter is I was hoping you could find and send me a portrait that I wish to give to a friend for Christmas. I remember the time Blaise and I went treasure hunting in the attic and found that large portrait. Now I know father said he was going to burn the offending object, however I hope you stopped him mum, because I would like you to send it to me. _

_Please write back soon._

_With love, your son, _

_Draco _


	9. Chapter 9

BETA-ed by: the amazing MaryJane Weasley. All other mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9

Three days after Draco sent the letter to his parents, he sat in his dorm room very depressed. Harry still wouldn't come anywhere near him and if Malfoy tried to approach Harry, he would hurry away in the other direction.

A soft tapping came from the only window in the room. Draco looked up to find his father's eagle owl waiting on the ledge outside. The blonde stood, walked over to the window, and opened it. Angel _(1)_ flew in and landed gently on Draco's bed. Holding out his leg, he squawked at the boy.

Draco went up to the bird and untied the tiny envelope from its leg that immediately enlarged. Then opened a drawer beside his bed and retrieved a few treats. Taking them with another grateful squawk, the eagle flew back out the still open window and left the young man standing there alone.

He plopped down on to his bed, and proceeded to open the envelope. The letter was written in his mother's elegant handwriting.

_My Dearest Son, _

_We are doing well. Your father and I have discussed the matter of you staying at school for the holiday. Although I will miss you during our Christmas celebrations, we have agreed to let you stay. I will send word to the headmaster as soon as I have finished this letter._

_In regards to the portrait, I remember the one you spoke of. As you assumed, I did not let your father dispose of it and had it transferred into my family's vault. I will not be able to retrieve it for a few days and will send it as soon as I am able. _

_With love, you're mother,_

_Narcissa _

Draco reread the letter a second time before smiling widely. Knowing his mother and father, it was most likely his father that needed convincing, not his mother as she had seemed to indicate. He hoped his mother would find the portrait in time for Christmas which was only a few days away now.

HPHGRWM

"I think I've found it!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly and loud enough to warrant a glare from Madam Pince, and flipped open a book that was almost twice as large as 'Hogwarts, A History'. Ron couldn't understand how she could wade through books that big.

"What did you find?" Harry asked the bouncy brunette.

"Here let me read it… '_There are several kinds of Wizarding promises, vows, or bonds. The most common being a self inflicted Promise Bond… A Promise Bond is made when one Witch or Wizard promises or vows to do something and then seals the words with his or her magic.'_"

"That sounds like what I did. Does the book tell you how to reverse the bond?" Harry asked.

"Um… let me… Oh, here it is… '_To release a Promise bond, you simply need to say the exact words and draw the magic you released back into your magical core.'_ Well, that's pretty simple."

"Yeah, I guess it is. Three days worth of research and all I have to do is say the words again and take back my magic?"

"Seems that way, mate."

"Okay here goes. I won't go anywhere near you anymore. I promise." And then Harry pulled on the magic that surrounded him, but nothing happened. "It won't budge. It's still there."

"Try again," Hermione instructed.

After trying what felt like a hundred times, Harry and the others gave up for the day and decided it was time to go to lunch.

"Maybe it did work and you just don't realize it. Draco should be at lunch and you can test it," Hermione tried to assure her friend.

"Alright let's go."

As Harry stepped into the Great Hall he knew that the promise hadn't been broken. Draco sat at the Slytherin table in his normal seat and Harry could already feel the bond pushing him away from the blonde.

"It didn't work Hermione," Harry hung his head slightly and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where he seated himself next to Seamus.

"What's wrong with you lately? You're acting like someone landed on your cat or something, Harry," Seamus said to cheer Harry up. Harry didn't even acknowledge Seamus as he tucked into his food and ate as fast as he could in order to leave the Great Hall quickly.

Once he was done eating, Harry informed his friends he would be in the dorm if they needed him and left.

_(1) I didn't know the eagle's name so I just made one up. If any of my lovely readers know it could you let me know? __Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

Beta-ed: by the amazing MaryJane Weasley. all remaining errors are mine

Chapter 10

Harry couldn't believe he was willingly sitting in the library on Christmas. Hermione had talked him into trying, again, to break the spell, but it just wasn't working. They had left Neville and Ron in the Great Hall pigging out on the treats that were presented after lunch. Harry hadn't felt like eating them and Hermione said she had some research to do in the library, so Harry had gone with her to work on breaking the promise.

"Look Hermione. I already tried it a million times. I keep doing it the exact way you said, but it's not working."

"Then you must not be saying it exactly like you did before. According to the book, all you have to do it say the spell, in this case the promise, and then draw the magic back into yourself."

"Well then the book is wrong."

"Books are never…"

"Hermione, just forget about it. I've been trying for four days now and it still hasn't worked either it's not going to or I don't remember exactly what I said. I'm really tired and I want to go play some chess with Ron and Neville in the common room."

"Okay fine. We can go get them from the Great Hall and then go up to the tower. We can try again later."

"Thank you Hermione."

Hermione and Harry went in search of their friends, unaware of Blaise listening in on their conversation from the other side of the book case.

Blaise quickly replaced the book and made his way to the Slytherin common room. He had some questions for Draco.

DMBZDMBZ

"Draco?" Blaise called out as he entered the dungeons.

"I'm upstairs Blaise," the blond responded. They were the only Slytherins staying over the vacation.

Blaise found Draco in his dorm room.

"I have a question," Blaise spoke as he plopped on his bed.

"And what would that question be?"

"What exactly did Harry say to you before leaving the other night?"

"Blaise I really…"

"It could be the reason he isn't coming near you, just humor me."

"He said, 'I promise not to go anywhere near you. I'll do as you ask. I promise.' and then he left."

"I think I know why Harry has been acting the way he has. He made a _Promise bond_."

"What's that?"

"It is very similar to a Wizarding Vow but the Witch or Wizard makes the promise themselves instead of having someone else make them promise. He and Hermione where in the library trying to break it, but he couldn't. I don't think he's saying it right."

"Okay, if that's what it is then how do we get around it?"

"Well I have an idea. Did you get the portrait from your mother yet?" Blaise asked. Before Draco could answer, there was a tap on the window. Angel was back.

"That might be it now."

Draco rose and opened the window. The eagle flew in, followed by a cold breeze that made the room chillier then usual.

"Close that thing already," Blaise grumbled.

Draco shut the window and walked over to the eagle owl and Blaise. Carefully, so he wouldn't hurt Angel, Draco removed a tiny package and envelope from his leg.

"Blaise do you have any treats we could give him?"

"Yeah, in that drawer there," the boy said pointing at the nightstand beyond Malfoy.

Draco pulled open the drawer and grabbed the treats. After he gave then to the bird, he let Angel back out the window and latched it firmly behind him.

"What is it?" Zabini asked.

"Not sure. Let's read the letter."

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I am truly sorry that it has taken so long for me to find the item you requested, but I was finally able to go to Diagon Ally. I am sending the portrait with Angel in a spelled package. When you remove the ties it will enlarge so be sure to open in an area with lots of room, because as you know the portrait is quiet large._

_Please inform me if Harry likes his Christmas present._

_With much love, and Merry Christmas_

_Narcissa_

Draco stared at the last line of the letter. He didn't know how his mother had figured out it was Harry but he was more worried about how his father would react when he discovered his son was not only gay, but in love with Harry Potter. Lucius may have been on the side of light but that didn't mean he liked Harry.

"Okay, now that I have the present what do you have planned?"

"First, you have to write him a letter. I'll tell you exactly what to write."

_Dear Harry, _

_I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I was stressed because of the loss of my diary. I didn't mean the things I said and I would like to talk and work this out. _

_I hope you like this Christmas present and that it makes up for some of the things I said and did._

_Please come down to the dungeons. Bring Ron, Hermione, and even Neville, if you would feel more comfortable with them there._

_I hope to see you at 6 for dinner._

_Draco_

"That's should work. Now, how to get it to him? Oh, I know… DOBBY!" Blaise called out.

"Yes Mr. Zabini, sir. What can Dobby do for you sir?"

"Will you take this present up to the Gryffindor tower? It's for Harry Potter. It just arrived, but you can't tell him who it's from."

"Of course, Mr. Zabini, sir. Dobby can do that for you, sir."

HPRWHGDNL

As the group opened the portrait hole they were greeted by Dobby.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is bringing you your Christmas present, sir."

"I already opened all my presents Dobby, even the one from you."

"It only just arrived at school, sir, and Dobby was told to bring it here, sir."

"By whom?"

"Dobby was told not to say, sir."

"Oh, alright, thank you Dobby."

"Harry Potter, sir, is very welcome, sir." With that the tiny house elf was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

_**To Netrixie:** Okay... you begged enough, maybe i will post the last chapter. _

_**A/n:** I know I normally post on Monday's and I just posted a chapter but I have decided not to let you, all my readers, suffer. okay the truth is I am not going to let Netrixie suffer even though i told her she had to so here it is that ?last chapter? maybe. you'll all understand if you read the authors not at the bottom_

_**Beta-ed** by MaryJane Weasley who has been wonderful to deal with all my errors and whining for help._

_Enjoy everyone._

Chapter 11

HPHGNLRW

Shrugging, Harry proceeded into the common room where he found a rather large package. It stood slightly taller then he did, was wide as he and Ron combined, but was only as thick as a textbook. The first thing Harry thought was that it was like one of the paintings from the walls in the grand stair case, but quickly dismissed the thought.

As they approached the object, Hermione noticed an envelope stuck to what she assumed was the front. Written on it was…

_H._

_Please open this first._

_D._

"I think it's from Draco, Harry," Hermione said as she pulled the note off and handed to him.

"Why would Malfoy be sending you a Christmas present Harry?" Neville asked a little more then confused. They hadn't told him what was going on yet, and Harry left it to Hermione as he turned his attention to the letter he found inside the envelope.

_Dear Harry, _

_I want to apologize for the way I acted the other day. I was stressed because of the loss of my diary. I didn't mean the things I said and I would like to talk and work this out. _

_I hope you like this Christmas present and that it makes up for some of the things I said and did._

_Please come down to the dungeons. Bring Ron, Hermione, and even Neville, if you would feel more comfortable with them there._

_I hope to see you at 6 for dinner._

_Draco_

In a daze, Harry stood in front of the package. Carefully, he untied the rope holding the brown paper around it and pulled the paper gently off. What he found underneath amazed him.

Standing before him was a full length portrait of not only his godfather, Sirius Black, but also his father. They were standing beneath a banner that was flashing, 'It's a Boy' in Gryffindor red, Ravenclaw blue, Hufflepuff yellow, and Slytherin green. Upon seeing the young man standing before them, they started going on loudly.

"OH Harry! Look, at you, you've grown so much," James shouted. Harry noticed his father was drunk and could barely stay standing even with the help of Sirius.

"Isn't he grown up to be a looker? Bet you got all the girls after you," Sirius shouted just as loudly as James.

Hermione watched as the letter fell from Harry's hand. Before anyone in the room could react, Harry burst into tears and rushed out of the common room and into the hall.

Harry ran all the way to the dungeons. He knew he couldn't wait until supper to see Draco, not after the wonderful gift he had sent. He hoped that Draco had not changed the password nor would he be upset that Harry hadn't waited to come see him.

It never crossed his mind that the _Promise Bond_ was not trying to push him away from the blonde as it had for over a week now.

Standing in front of the portrait to Draco's Headboy rooms, he whispered the password and hoped to every deity there was that it would open.

If felt like an eternity before it opened. When the door did open Harry rushed in.

DMBZDMBZ

Both Draco and Blaise stood and turned as the portrait opened. Draco was surprised to see Harry standing there. He had not believed Blaise's plan to have supper with them would work and seeing the raven-haired boy standing here in his room before the appointed time and looking like he'd been crying… well, he just couldn't comprehend what as going on.

"Dr… Malfoy, can I sp… speak with you a… alone? Please," Harry asked trying to keep the tears back.

Blaise walked towards the door, and paused as he reached Harry. "Don't hurt him." Blaise whispered to the Gryffindor. The only response was a slight nod of Harry's head but it was enough to assure Blaise that Draco would be fine.

"Potter, what would you like? We aren't supposed to have dinner until six."

"I know, I… I wanted to thank you for the present."

"That's all," Draco's voice was full of disappointment. "It wasn't a big deal, you're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Malfoy turned and went to push through a door to Harry's right.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called. "Please, it means more to me than anything. It's amazing to see my Father and Godfather so happy and carefree. I… I wanted to apologize. I should have just given it to Dumbledore when Myrtle told me where it was, but I was curious. And then Hermione took the spell off and I read the first entry, I knew I shouldn't read anymore."

"But you did, didn't you?" Draco snapped, not turning around. It still bothered him that Harry had done something but as he had promised Blaise, he just stood there and listened to what Harry had to say.

"Yes, because the writer… you… seemed to like me for me. Not because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I know I can never expect you to forgive me, but…"

"I forgave you the night we fought."

"Huh?"

"I went to Blaise because I was pissed he gave you the password. Even though I was screaming and yelling at him he never showed anything but calm and let me do it. Once I calmed down, he explained to me what I hadn't let you explain. I… I just needed to hear it from you before I could completely forgive you."

Draco still hadn't turned back to Harry, so he walked up behind the blond and touched Draco's arm lightly.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Harry? I know I told you to stay away but…"

"I made what Hermione explained was a _Promise Bond_. I… I couldn't go near you. I've been trying to break it for almost a week now but couldn't. I actually don't know why I can stand here so close to you with out it pushing me away."

"That's why Blaise had me write that…" Draco turned to meet green eyes with grey.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Blaise made me write the letter. I thought it seemed quite rude because it didn't ask you to come to dinner, it commanded you to. You did it before you left didn't you? That's the magical surge I felt."

"Yes, but what does…"

"You said you promised to do anything I said."

"Oh, OH, I forgot about that part! No wonder I couldn't get it to break. Hermione was right I wasn't remembering exactly what I said."

"Can you reverse it now, please?" Draco practically begged.

"Why? Don't you want to be able to…?"

"NO, I mean… um… I don't want you to have to do what I say when I say it. There's something I want to say, but I don't want to. Not with you doing whatever I say. I want to know that it's really coming from you, not some spell."

"That really didn't make sense but okay… _I won't go anywhere near you anymore. I'll do as you ask. I promise_." Then harry grabbed at the magic around him and drew it back into his body. "There, it's done."

"Okay, then if I say... jump up and down..." Harry stood there with one eyebrow raised.

"I would say do it yourself, Malfoy." Harry chuckled.

"And if I said..." Draco pulled Harry into his arms and continued whispering in Harry's ear, "make love to me now?" before kissing the sensitive skin just below it, making Harry's breath hitch.

"Are you sure?"

The only answer the-boy-who-lived received was another kiss on his neck and Draco grinding their hips together. Harry picked the smaller boy up.

"The door... behind me... is my bedroom," Draco mumbled between the kissed he planted on Harry's shoulder, neck, and cheek.

_A/N: Okay every__body, this is done unless everyone would like the smex scene. Let me know. If I don't get too many objections I'll post it. Just in case, I do get enough people saying I shouldn't please give me your email address if you do want it and I'll send it to you as soon as it is finished as i have not yet written it._


	12. Chapter 12

_First this is self beta-ed and we all know how great my editing skills are, Lol, so sorry for any mistakes._

_Okay these are the people that wanted smex (if I forgot anyone or spelled your name wrong I'm sorry)… __**Netrixie, MWISSA, Murgy31, ItachiIstReallyByakuya, Unarosaesunarosa, Enigmas, Kamerreon, kermit, cKelliher10, Shadewarrior, Shinigami, beans, Hellsflame, Erolchan, daaro Moltor, Foreverlostinme, LaneRender, **__I dedicate this to all of these peoples and anyone else who wanted the smex scene._

_Also someone asked how their friends and Lucius reacted so I have put an Epilogue in this chapter too seems the smex scene wasn't all that long. Lastly, I KNOW Draco is going to seem really OOC but in my mind I think he would be like a big baby and emotional in private because in the public I he always has to keep that horrible mask up._

_Hope you all enjoy because I'm not all that great at these types of scenes. _

_**Recap chapter 11**_

"_And if I said..." Draco pulled Harry into his arms and continued whispering in Harry's ear. "Make love to me now," before kissing the sensitive skin just below it, making Harry's breath hitch._

"_Are you sure?"_

_The only answer the-boy-who-lived received was another kiss on his neck and Draco grinding their hips together. Harry picked the smaller boy up._

"_...the door ...behind me ...is my bedroom," Draco mumbled between the kissed he planted on Harry's shoulder, neck, and cheek._

**Chapter 12**

The said door was already ajar, so Harry kicked it open and carried Draco inside. Gently laying him on the bed Harry stood back and pulled his jumper over his head. Then, he continued to unbutton his dress shirt as Draco watched with lust filled eyes.

Apparently Harry was taking too long because Draco whipped his wand out of his trousers pocket and an instant later their clothes were nowhere to be seen. Harry didn't even want to think of where he could have banished them to.

Draco captured Harry's hand and pulled him down on top of him as he reattached his mouth to Harry's neck. He continued to suck and nibble until he was sure he had left a mark then pulled away to inspect his work.

"Now everyone will know you are mine," Draco smirked.

"And what if I don't want to be yours?" Harry joked, however Draco didn't take it as a joke. His eyes started to water and he tried to push Harry away.

"Then I don't want to do this. I'm not going…" Harry quickly sat up and pulled Draco into his arms.

"I was joking, Draco. I'm yours. I've always been yours. I will always be yours."

"Really," Draco said looking up into Harry's eyes.

"Really," Harry kissed Draco softly gliding his tongue over Draco's lips. It made Draco gasp and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth and explored every inch.

Harry lay on his back, pulling the blonde with him still engrossed in the kiss. Draco pulled away for air and slowing and timidly kissed his way down Harry's neck and chest, dropping butterfly kisses along the way. He paused at one of Harry's nipples and twirled his tongue around it. Then, repeated the action on the other making Harry moan and arch up into Draco's warm mouth.

The blonde stopped as he got closer to Harry's growing erection and glanced up at the boy beneath him.

"I've never done anything like this before," Draco explained to Harry's questioning eyes.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he assured him as he wondered if Draco was telling the truth because of all the rumors.

"I want to I just don't want to disappoint you,"

Harry smiled and leaned down to Draco for another kiss, "You could never disappoint me."

Never taking his eyes off of Harry's, Draco took him into his mouth. Draco smiled, or at least tried to, as Harry tried to muffle a moan by biting his lip.

As he became more confident, Draco sucked harder and faster until Harry was using all the strength he had to keep from grabbing the blond hair brushing his thighs and stomach.

"Draco, I'm going to come," Harry managed between breaths, assuming Draco would want to stop, but he didn't he continued, bobbing his head up and down until Harry screamed out Draco's name as he came.

Draco pushed himself back up and captured Harry's lips with his own.

"I guess you liked that," Draco smirked after pulling away.

"Very much," turning to his left Harry continued. "Do you have lube in there or do we have to summon some?"

Draco blushed deep red and reached over to his bed stand. Pulling out a bottle, he handed it to Harry and then, moved to lie next to Harry on his stomach.

"No, I said that I was yours and I meant it," Harry said pulling Draco back on top of him and handing the bottle back to the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, as he kneeled between Harry's legs.

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have suggested you take me if I wasn't."

Draco coated his fingers and carefully slipped his finger into Harry.

Harry couldn't believe how good it felt as Draco inserted a second finger. After the third was added he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Draco I'm ready, take me now. Please." He begged.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said unsure if he was doing anything right as he coated his own erection with the lube.

"You won't," Harry buried his fingers in Draco's soft hair and pulled in forward into a kiss as the blonde positioned himself at Harry's opening and slid himself into Harry in one movement.

Harry's breath hitched and he willed his body to relax as Draco froze.

"Are you okay?" Draco spoke nervously. "I didn't hurt you right?"

"Yes. Move. Now," Harry managed and accentuated his need by rolling his hips.

Draco pulled away and then pushed back into Harry slowly. Harry begged for him to go faster and harder and soon all coherent thought was lost.

They came together yelling each others names. Draco collapsed onto Harry who wrapped his arms tightly around the other teen.

"Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For loving me for me and not because I was the Boy-Who-Lived."

Draco pushed up on his elbow and looked down into Harry's beautiful green eyes.

"Why would I love the Boy-Who-Lived? He gets all the attention that I want!" Draco grinned. "And besides if I loved the Boy-Who-Lived I would have to share him with the enter world. But because I love My Harry the only people I have to share you with are your friends and that's only if I feel like it."

Harry smiled and instead of saying anything in return he pulled Draco back down into another kiss.

"Also, I wanted to say thank you for the portrait. That is amazing."

"I thought you would like it," Draco snuggled up to Harry and they quickly fell asleep.

**Epilogue**

"I told you, you had been doing it wrong!" Hermione exclaimed the next day as the seven of them, Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Pansy and Neville, sat eating lunch.

Draco and Harry explained to their friends what had happened and why Harry had gone running off after reading the note as soon as they had gotten out of bed, which because of Draco (though he denied it) had only been about half an hour ago.

Myrtle floated near by and had apologized to Draco after she explained she had been the one to tell Harry to take the book. Draco had accepted it only have Harry had threatened not to kiss him for a week.

Draco was currently sitting in Harry's lap waiting for Blaise and Ron to finish. His arms around Harry's neck and he head rested on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're gay," Ron commented.

"Well I can't believe you aren't trying to kill Draco." Hermione joked.

"Why would I want to kill him?"

"I figured because of everything that's happened you would think he gave me a potion or something," Harry explained.

"Did you?" Ron turned on Draco.

"Of course I didn't Weasley."

"Then I believe him. Besides, since we started be sorta friends I realized maybe he's not so bad after all and they only reason he was so bad before was because of You-Know-Who,"

Harry sighed, "You still can't say Voldemort," and shook his head as everyone but Hermione flinch at the name.

"What are we doing after lunch?" Draco said trying to change the subject.

"Why don't we get out homework done," Hermione suggested as everyone groaned.

"Come on Granger," Pansy whined. "It's Christmas can't you not think about homework for at least today!"

"Alright, Alright, I had to try."

"I know why don't I see if I can talk Uncle Sev into taking us to Hogsmeade so we can do ice skating?"

"We could do that here on the lake," Hermione informed them.

"Hell no, I'm not skating on that. The Giant Squid could come up through the ice and grab us." Blaise protested.

"I'll just ask Uncle Sev. He should be…" Draco trailed off as he stared, wide eyes, at a spot behind Harry. Everyone looked up from the blond to find Severus with two other people, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

Draco moved faster then a seeker with a rogue bludger after him, and jumped off Harry's lap, ending up on his arse in the process.

"Ah, father, I… I can explain."

"Yes you should," Lucius spoke calmly with no sign of anger.

"Luci darling, go…"

"Please be quite Cissa and let our son explain why he was sitting in Mr. Potter's lap like that."

"Be…because we um..." Draco took a deep breath and continued with a calm he didn't feel. "I was sitting in Harry's lap because we are going out."

"Going out?"

"Yes, father, Harry is my boyfriend."

"Interesting, you know I would have liked to be informed that my only son was gay. I would not have been trying to get to marry girl…" Lucius stared at his son for a moment then turned his gaze to Harry and back to Draco and smiled before continuing. "And it's about bloody time you boys came to your senses."

Draco sighed in relief and smiled back, "So you aren't angry?"

"No, now give your mother a hug before she explodes with excitement at seeing you." Walking over to his mother he gave her a hug.

"Thank you for finding the portrait mum, Harry loved it,"

Looking at Harry over Draco's shoulder, "I'm glad you did dear."

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa dear, please don't call me Mrs. Malfoy as I'm not Lucius' mother."

"Okay, thank you Narcissa."

"You are very welcome."

After breakfast the ten of them took a trip to Hogsmeade to go ice-skating. At one point Harry stopped to watch his friends goofing around and realized that everything, his friends, his family and his world, were finally safe from the threat of Voldemort.

_A/n: I know pathetic ending but I couldn't think of how to end it, so this is was ya get. Lol. Hope you all liked it and will come back to read more of my stories (as soon as I have enough time to write them again. God I hate school!) On an up note I think this is the longest chapter I have written._


End file.
